poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure
Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure is the first and only upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Candyland crossover film made by LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The evil Lord Licorice (whon Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop working for) starts to take over Candy Land, assisted by his Bites, changing it from a brightly colored happy kingdom to a somber, drab-hued place. Gingerbread boy Jib is traveling the Rainbow Road to the annual Sweet Celebration. He enlists his friends Mister Mint and Princess Lolly to save Candy Land from a drab fate. Together with other Candy Land characters they outwit Lord Licorice and restore Candy Land to its colorful self. Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop guest starts appearances in this. film. * Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop will work with Lord Licorice. * Sonic876 originally planned to re-edit Candy Land crossover with Weekenders, but he doesn't feel like to do it, so Tino and his friends ending up to guest star in Winnie the Pooh's Version, instead. * The beginning of the film is inspired by Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. * This will be LegoKyle14's first Pooh's Adventures film to guest stars the characters from Weekenders. * This is LegoKyle14's last Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to used Wondershare Filmora. The Next Pooh's Adventures Film will be used with Video Editor MovieMator onwards. * Lincoln and his sisters will meet Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Hades, Pete, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie and Sanderson for the first time. * Tino and his friends will meet Norm the Genie and Foop for the first time. * Otis and his friends will meet Pete for the first time. * This film take place after Pooh's Adventures of Crayola Presents: The Ugly Duckling ''(Witch explains Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore already know Foop), ''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Babysitting (2016) ''(Witch explains that Lincoln and his sisters already know Foop), ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Pixies Inc., Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wish Fixers ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical ''(Witch explains that Pooh and his friends already face The Pixies before), ''Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Pixies Inc.,'' Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wish Fixers and Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical (Witch explains that Tino and his friends already face The Pixies before), ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Genie Meanie Minie Mo ''and Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairy Idol (Witch explains that Pooh and his friends already face Norm the Genie before and Otis and his friends already face Jafar and Iago before), ''Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Grilz 4 Life ''(Witch explains Pooh and his friends already faced Megan and Otis and his friends already face Maleficent and Hades before), [[Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life|''Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life]]'' (Witch explains Tino and his friends already faced Megan), ''Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin ''(Witch explains Tino and his friends already face Jafar and Iago before), ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin (Witch explains Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore already face Jafar and Iago before), Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (Witch explains Pooh and his friends already know Otis and his friends), Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard (Witch explains that Pooh and his friends already know Abby and face Nora Beady before), Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already face Dr. Facilier before), Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairy Idol (which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Jafar and Iago before) and Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life (which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Maleficent and Hades before). * In one scene of he film, Bowser Koopa makes a cameo appearance as Lord Licorice, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop were talking about Lord Licorice explain his new plan to take over Candy land and help them to capture Pooh, Sunset Shimmer, Tino, Mickey Mouse and their friends in the attic with Timmy Turner eavesdropping. * Bowser Koopa will aslo gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Jafar, and and their ''new friend'' to leads up to Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star. * This film will reveal that Jib is Sunset Shimmer's old friend, King Kandy is her Uncle and Princess Lolly and Princess Frostine are her cousins. * Final boss (From The Spongebob Movie The Video Game) and Chum Bucket Lab (Final Boss) (From Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom) will be used for the battle scene. Cast Main Heroes * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Tara Strong as Timmy * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Grant Palmer as Linclon * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Special Guest * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Robin Williams as Genie * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy Main Cast * Alberto Ghisi as Jib * Ian James Corlett as Mr. Mint, a clown lumberjack of the Peppermint Forest/a Snow Beaver * Scott McNeil as King Kandy/a Licorice Bite * Doug Parker as Jolly/Gloppy * Britt McKillip as Princess Lolly * Mark Oliver as Lord Licorice * Kathleen Barr as Princess Frostine * Ellen Kennedy as Gramma Nut * Jane Mortifee as Mamma Gingertree Villains * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Lois Nettleton as Maleficent * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Jim Cummings as Pete * James Woods as Hades * Bryce Dallas Howard as Megan * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady * Norm MacDonald as Norm the Genie * Ben Stein as Head Pixie * Ben Stein as Sanderson * Eric Bauza as Foop Links Trailers: * Trailer 1#: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMEhvWVg2NDNzOGM/view * Trailer 2#: (TBA) Full Movie TBACategory:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Magic films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magical films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams